Fredrico Borek
Fredrico Borek was a Human male political activist and high ranking military official from the planet Borel III. He was born in the capital city Chicagwa. Fredrico was a major figure of Borel, because he fought in the Borellian Civil War and became the after the war. He helped, along with Garrison Varundle, establish a following the defeat of the Absolutist's in the Civil War. He is also the blood of future Jedi, and disputed Chosen One, Scott Borek. Biography Early life Borek, along with his friend, Garrison Varundle, was born into a strong democratic family, and because of that upbringing he was known as a strong democratic advocate throughout his life. Unlike his friend, he did not study politics extensively, rather he went into studying and joining the military to help defend his government and his people. He enlisted into the headquartered in his hometown of Chicagwa. After he completed he was assigned to a base along the outskirts of the city. During one of his leisure days he met his future wife Loretta and had a son also named Fred. He spent the next few years raising a family and moving up in the ranks to . A Civil War broke out between the Rebel Absolutists and the incumbent Democratics soon thereafter. He was called into action immediately, and defended the Capital of the Democratics, Chicagwa, he eventually helped push the Absolutists back and joined the war campaign fully. He eventually met and befriended Garrison Varundle, the two combined for the two highest mission success rates and lowest casualty counts in the war according to statistics kept by the Borel Defense Department. Operation Downfall Fredrico along with Garrison participated in Operation: Downfall, the ultimate campaign of the war, the Democratists hoped to force an end to the war before Founding Day (The day the Democratic Government was founded). The mission was to infiltrate the Absolutists bunker beneath the city of Rothana, they were to get through the waterfall entrance and capture or kill the leaders of the rebels, while the main section of the Eagles engaged the enemy away from the battle. The plan was a relative success in the eyes of the loyalists, only Fredrico and Garrison survived the mission, though they both almost were killed approaching the entrance. They wound up killing the of the rebels and capturing their . The war ended, but not without their lasting impact on the major participants of the war and the system of Borel III. He arrested the Field Marshall and kept a close watch on his interactions with Garrison. Politics After the success of the war and his resulting fame on Borel, he was elected to a committee to determine the next leader and possibly the next composition of the new democracy. He, Garrison and a cabinet of important Democratic personnel decided upon a Constitutional Republic to run the , while a Consensus Democracy would run the individual cities. After the decision, Fredrico was named the once Garrison was elected . Behind the scenes Fredrico's name was based loosely on a real world person, that fought in . The person did enlist in the an actual WWII division. This character's likeness is based on 's portrayal of the character in the . The name of the capital city he was born in and lived in was influenced by the author's hometown of . Appearances *''Reason for Treason'' Borek, Fredrico Borek, Fredrico Borek, Fredrico Borek, Fredrico Borek, Fredrico